Sin palabras (Colección Haikyuu x reader Unisex)
by Littlepinkprincesswarrior
Summary: Colección de historias de los personajes de Haikyuu (* ω *) en las que tú eres protagonista y puedes decidir lo qué quieras...
1. Ey Ey Ey Importante

Hola a todos los fanes de haikyuu! (entre los que me incluyo ^^) Esto es una colección de pequeñas historias de personajes x lector .

Cosillas a tener en cuenta: (IMPORTANTE: si no lees esto, no entenderás ni la mitad de lo que ocurre en el fic, así que tú, querido lector-chan, sigue mi consejo)

\- El fic es unisex, así que no importa cuál sea tu sexualidad.

\- El lector de cada historia, puede decir lo que quiera. Me explico, no hay el típico diálogo en el que lector-chan dice algo. Si ves: ... o ¿? o ¡! significa que estás diciendo algo en medio de esa conversación, ¿lo qué? Pues lo que tú quieras! Eso sí, a veces he tenido que restringir un pelín esto y, a veces, la persona con la que hablas repite lo que tú has dicho para seguir el curso de la historia.

Bien, si has llegado hasta aquí, solo me queda darte las gracias y decirte que si tienes alguna idea sobre algún personaje, dímelo y si me siento cómoda con la idea la escribiré encantada ^^. Las ideas me las podéis enviar como queráis, bien sea comentario, mensaje privado o lo que os venga bien.

Ya está todo, muchas gracias y disfrutad!

Nota: Este fic también lo estoy publicando en wattpad.


	2. Kuroo x reader Arabian Au!

Siempre era lo mismo, todos los días eran iguales. Acababas de llegar al punto en el que tu situación, tu vida, ya te era indiferente. Sin poder salir, tras aquellas paredes a las que llamabas hogar. Tú sabías que fuera había un mundo completamente distinto al tuyo, pero no podía hacer nada, la maldición no la tenía otra persona, sino tú.

Pasabas largas horas contemplando por la ventana el exterior, las calles llenas de gente, el salir del sol por la mañana o la visión del mercado de especias y la de la mezquita, todo aquello conseguía sacarte el aliento. Era tan bello y estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que no eras capaz de alcanzarlo.

Los golpes de la puerta te despertaron de tus pensamientos.

…

Una joven entró a dentro de la habitación.

-Buenos días-saludó acercándose a ti sosteniendo una bandeja repleta de comida. Ella era la única persona que podía visitarte. El resto de personas del mundo, tenían el acceso denegado. Todo por aquella estúpida ley que había impuesto el sultán, tu padre.

Te giraste hacia ella y la saludaste.

-Le traigo la cena, espero que sea de su agrado-te ofreció la bandeja.

…

Empezaste a comer sin ganas la comida. Estaba deliciosa, pero lo que fallaba era el ambiente. Nunca comías en compañía, salvo que considerases a la sirvienta compañía, pero ella siempre se había comportado de un modo muy frívolo contigo. No tenías su confianza. Era triste que la única persona con la que hablabas, a la que podías considerar un amigo, te tratase de un modo indiferente.

-Están colocando una estatua en el jardín real-señaló el ventanal que daba al patio trasero.

¿?

-Es de su hermano, el heredero. Me sentiría tan feliz de poder servirle.

Tu hermano, cierto, el heredero a la corona. Sentías envidia al verlo pasear a sus anchas por el jardín real. Siempre había recibido todo el amor que a ti no te habían dado. No le odiabas, ni siquiera habías podido conocerlo, pero no era de tu agrado. Cuando vuestras miradas se cruzaban tras el cristal, podías sentir el asco que sentía hacia ti. Ya te habías acostumbrado, era raro que no recibieses ese trato de todas la personas de tu alrededor.

Terminaste al poco rato de tomar tu cena. La criada recogió las cosas y se marchó de allí tan pronto como pudo. Te despediste tratando de sonreír y tener modales con ella. Ahora volvías a estar sin compañía.

Caminaste hacia el baño que tenías incorporado en tus aposentos y te cambiaste de ropa. Tras prepararte, regresaste a la habitación. Sentiste curiosidad por lo que te había contado la sirvienta, así que te acercaste a la ventana del patio. Era cierto, un gran número de hombres estaban preparando la estatua del futuro gobernador. No tenías ganas de seguir mirando aquello. Sentías lo mala que era tu vida. Te secabas las lágrimas, no tenía sentido echarse a llorar.

Te tumbaste en la cama. Esos sentimientos se disiparon a medida que en tu cabeza aparecieron imágenes del mundo exterior. Los vastos y calurosos desiertos, el verdor y fertilizad de los oasis, la inmensidad del mar… Te imaginabas en aquellos lugares. Tu sueño era poder visitarlos, aquí no tenías una familia o alguien que te quisiese, solo querías abrir tu alas y alzar el vuelo. Esa clase de ideas era lo único que te mantenía con cordura en aquella vida tan horrible que llevabas.

Entre esos pensamientos, te sumiste en lo más profundo de un sueño. Ése era el único lugar en el que te podías refugiar de todo, ahí era donde sentías calma y seguridad. Podías hacer lo que te diese la gana, al fin y al cabo era un sueño.

Esa noche, como todas las demás, volviste a soñar con aquellas fantasías. Todo transcurría con normalidad, pero hubo algo que hizo que ese sueño se desvaneciese por completo. Más en el sueño que en la realidad, entreabriste los ojos. Un ruido te acababa de despertar. Aún no eras capaz de moverte ni de decir nada, tu cerebro estaba demasiado cansado como para reaccionar.

Con dificultad, viste como una sombra se movía ágilmente por la habitación. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Removiste las legañas que se habían creado en tus ojos y sacaste los pies fuera de la cama. Sería tu criada, pensaste mientras te ponías en pie. Habría comenzado con su labor de limpieza mientras tú seguías en cama. Aquello parecía lo más lógico, pero había un detalle del que no te habías percatado que hacía que esa teoría tuya fuese imposible. Era completamente de noche.

Oíste un murmullo procedente de la zona en la que guardabas tu ropa. Caminaste hacia él sin pensarlo, en tu cabeza solo tratabas de razonar qué era lo que esa mujer estaría haciendo. Con los ojos medio abiertos te acercaste hacia el sonido.

No había nada de luz, pero sabías que la sombra estaba a menos de un metro de tu cuerpo. Parecía estar sosteniendo algo, como un candil, pero como estaba a tus espaldas seguías sin poder distinguir nada.

Cuando ibas a tocar su hombro para llamar su atención, la sombra se giró hacia ti. Abriste los ojos como platos comprobando como aquello no era tu sirvienta. Inconscientemente pegaste un grito, no te lo esperabas en absoluto. La figura hizo lo mismo, su voz era bastante grave, adivinabas que se trataba de un hombre.

En una milésima de segundo, te agarró las manos e inmovilizó apuntando una daga contra tu cuello. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, demasiados como para que los pudieses haber previsto. Todo fue acción-reacción, al menos en su caso. En el tuyo, solo quedó la reacción.

-¡Si le dices a alguien que estoy aquí te corto las venas!-amenazó apuntando su arma.

Negaste con la cabeza como si te fuese la vida en ello… Aunque en verdad, sí que te iba la vida en ello. Le aseguraste que jurabas que no dirías nada de lo que acababas de ver.

-Bien-envainó el cuchillo y te dejó libre.

Ahora que ya no iba a atacarte te fijaste bien en la persona que tenías delante. Era alto y estaba en forma. Sus mechones negros entre-tapaban uno de sus ojos de color chocolate. Tenía pequeños tatuajes en su cara que solo conseguían que le diesen un aspecto de felino; dos rayas bajo el ojo y un triángulo sobre el mismo. Su atuendo era oscuro, con pequeños toques dorados. Llevaba una capa con múltiples adornos preciosos. La capa contaba, a mayores, con una capucha con unos salientes que emulaban las orejas de un gato. Por su aspecto dirías que era un hombre adinerado ya que mirases por donde mirases tenía una joya distinta, como pendientes que colgaban de sus orejas o brazaletes de metal.

Te levantaste y lo guiaste hacia la zona en la que dormías, tenías que hacerle muchas preguntas y parecía tener tiempo suficiente como para respondértelas.

-Fiu-dio un suspiro mirando a su alrededor.- No creía que viviese alguien aquí-fue lo primero que dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

Tú te limitaste a sentarte en la cama.

-No es muy común en mí esto… Menos mal que no has dicho nada, llego a dar con otra persona y me considero Kuroo muerto.

¿?

-¿Kuroo? Es mi nombre, un placer-hizo una reverencia como si se tratase de un caballero de la corte.

…

-Ya veo…-asintió tomando asiento en una de las sillas que tenías cerca de la cama.- Creía que en esta cámara guardaban un tesoro.

¿?

-Es la más vigilada, por eso lo supuse. Pero en vez de un tesoro…-te miró diciendo eso. En tu cara mostrabas disconformidad. Aún por encima de echarse el morro de presentarse en tu habitación como si nada; tenía la cara de decir que esperaba ver otra cosa.

-L-lo siento-decidió no terminar su frase al ver tu cara iracunda.- No me malinterpretes, es solo que… ha sido una sorpresa.

¿?

-¿Qué quién soy?-pareció sorprendido por la pregunta que le acababas de hacer.- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿De qué te tengo pinta?

No sabías qué responder. Todo estaba siendo muy raro.

…

-Hum, soy un ladrón-se señaló a sí mismo con orgullo. Voy de aquí para allá, soy una sombra de la noche que me muevo allá donde va el sol.

Abriste la mirada con sorpresa entremezclada con ilusión, nunca habías conocido a nadie así. No solo conocía cosas del exterior sino que también parecía no sentir asco al estar a tu lado.

¿?

-Ey, ey, ey, para el carro. Que esté aquí no significa que te vaya a contar una biografía de mi vida. Además no tengo tanto que contar… Pero estoy sintiendo mucha curiosidad contigo-te apuntó con su dedo.- Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí?

…

-¿Vives aquí? ¿Sin poder salir? ¿Por qué no te dejan?

Le explicaste el por qué tenías prohibida la salida de aquella sala.

Desde que habías nacido, tenías una marca en tu frente. Era una especie de tatuaje, formado por dos bordes redondeados y un círculo en su centro. Al principio nadie le había prestado demasiada atención es más, te consideraban una persona maravillosa, alguien elegido para traerle riquezas al país. Pero todo aquello cambió cuando al año de nacer murió tu madre. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo contigo, no os separabais nunca. Su muerte fue muy trágica y todo el país se sumió en una profunda tristeza por la gran pérdida. Tu hermana mayor decidió hacerse cargo de ti a partir de aquel momento. La muerte de tu madre había sido un duro golpe a pesar de tu corta edad. Tu hermana sufrió numerosos accidentes a partir de aquel día. Desde aquel momento, persona con la que pasabas mucho tiempo, persona a la que le ocurrían todo tipo de desgracias. La gente comenzó a creer que en realidad tenías una maldición y que atraías al infortunio. Así que decidieron aislarte del mundo y encerrarte en aquel cuarto al que llamabas hogar. De ese modo no harías daño a nadie.

-¡Huh! ¡Vaya! ¿De verdad que tienes una maldición?-se quedó pasmado tras que terminases de contar tu historia.- Nunca he creído demasiado en esas cosas, soy un hombre de ciencias… Pero tú… No tengo palabras. ¿Y no querrías salir?

¡!

-Je, je, ¡qué cara estás poniendo! Yo no creo que pudiese llevar esta vida. Tan parado y sin poder hacer nada, creo que me acabaría volviendo loco…

Tras decir eso, lo acosaste con multitud de preguntas del mundo exterior. Te morías de ganas de saber cómo era todo, tras aquellos muros. Él parecía estar feliz de poder explicarte cosas, se reía con las caras que ponías mientras hablaba sobre los lugares que había visitado, decía que nunca antes había conocido a una persona como tú.

Esa noche se pasó volando, cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a bañar vuestras pieles, Kuroo se levantó.

¿?

-Me marcho. Cuando aparece el primer rayo de sol, yo desaparezco-abrió la ventana que daba al patio trasero.- Ha sido un placer conocerte-se despidió de ti.

En un suspiro volvió a desaparecer. Saliste a la ventana para tratar de frenarlo. No querías que se marchase o al menos esperabas pedirle que volviese, pero no pudiste hacerlo. Al acercar tu cuerpo, comprobaste con decepción como ya no estaba.

Ha estado bien, pensaste con tristeza sabiendo como la única persona que te había tratado bien en años acababa de marcharse para no volver. Era triste pensar que no lo volverías a ver, pero aun así sentías una satisfacción inexplicable. Ese chico te había hablado sobre numerosas aventuras que había vivido, tú imaginabas como sería eso y decidiste atesorar todo lo que te había dicho en lo más fondo de tu corazón.

El resto del día, tuviste un aura de felicidad a tu alrededor. No solías sonreír, pero ese día no podías evitarlo. Su presencia aquella noche había cambiado tu comportamiento. La criada también lo notó, pero no le dio importancia. Tú decidiste no contarle nada al respecto, habías pactado no hablarle a nadie sobre él; sino igual volvía para matarte y no te apetecía demasiado que eso ocurriese…

Por la noche te volviste a acostar y soñaste con poder vivir ese tipo de aventuras. Estaría bien, pensabas para tus adentros, pero con mi don de mala suerte… Quizás sea más seguro que esté aquí. Tú no valías para ese tipo de cosas, al menos eso era lo que te habían hecho creer. Traías mala suerte allá donde ibas. Si vivir aventuras ya era peligroso de por sí, ¿cómo ibas a vivir una y salir de ella para contarlo? Imposible, decías en tu interior.

Un sonido a tus pies hizo que te despertases. Te incorporaste con dificultad solo para saltar de la impresión. Te pellizcaste el brazo con fuerza, no, no estabas soñando. A los pies de la cama se encontraba sentado el ladrón de la otra noche.

-Te has despertado, ¿quieres?-te ofreció una especie de bollo.- Tiene hidróxido de magnesio, si tienes problemas gastrointestinales, te vendrá bien.

Te acababas de quedar sin palabras, ¿de qué estaba hablando? No pudiste evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

¿?

-¿Qué cómo sé esto? Cuando uno viaja aprende cosas-explicó.- Todo el día a día está plagado de experiencias que te ayudan a ser más sabio.

Abriste los ojos con asombro ante sus palabras, envidiabas su vida.

¿?

-¿Qué por qué te estaba mirando?-movió la mirada, no se sentía cómodo con esa pregunta.- Bueno, supongo que al entrar me fijé en ti y esas caras… No pude evitar no mirarlas, son muy divertidas tus expresiones, no solo al estar en pie sino que también lo son mientras duermes.

Sonreíste al escucharlo, era divertido. Decidiste preguntarle por qué había vuelto, pensabas que no iba a volver.

-Te dije que me marchaba con la luz, pero lo que no te dije es que vuelvo con la sombra-sonrió abiertamente al decir eso.- No sé si te estoy molestando…

…

-Ah bien. Además me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

¿?

-Bueno, en realidad son varias cosas de las que quiero hablar. Me he enterado de que en este palacio custodiáis "La máscara de jade". Lo creas o no es una reliquia con la que me gustaría hacerme. Hay muy pocas en el mundo y quiero una para mi colección, ya sabes robar es mi especialidad-movió sus dedos mostrando todas sus posesiones que había conseguido.

…

-Ya me imaginaba yo que dirías que no puedes dármela por las buenas. Pero… para eso está el segundo tema del que quería hablar contigo.

¿?

-Es acerca de tu condición. No he podido no pensar en tu modo de vida… Me gustaría echarte una mano, si tú me la echas a mí dándome "La máscara de jade". ¿Qué te parece? Una ayuda por otra.

¿?

-Me alegra que tengas interés-sonrió al ver que todo iba como lo estaba planeando.- He estado investigando en las pocas horas que han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. He tenido bastante suerte de enterarme de esto. En las afueras de la ciudad, atravesando el desierto se encuentra una mazmorra que guarda un tesoro en su interior.

…

-Tú te podrás preguntar para qué quieres un tesoro si ya eres de la realeza. Bien, ese tesoro al parecer es la lágrima de Inanko, un objeto sagrado que le concede un deseo al que lo obtenga. Si tú lo consiguieses, no tendrías que seguir teniendo esa maldición y podrías vivir como la gente normal.

Te quedaste sin palabras, ¿de verdad que existía algo así?

¡!

-¿Que si estoy seguro? ¡Claro! Mis fuentes son totalmente fiables, igual el que me lo ha dicho podría tener alguna neurona más, pero su información es de la buena-te tendió un mapa para llegar a la mazmorra, estaba claro que se lo había currado.

Pensaste en esa posibilidad. Ir allí y ser libre de la maldición… ¡Sí! Solo se te ocurrían cosas buenas al pensar en el tesoro, podrías vivir con el resto de tu familia, nadie volvería a tratarte mal… Todo eran cosas a favor. Pero en tu cabeza apareció una única pega, ¿cómo ibas a conseguirlo? Con la mala suerte no serías capaz de hacerlo.

…

-¿Qué no aceptas?-se quedó sin palabras. No se esperaba esas palabras viendo la emoción que tenías.- ¿A qué viene eso? Yo creo que es un trato justo, un tesoro para mi colección y tu liberación.

…

-¿Qué no es eso? ¿Entonces?

…

-Ja, ¿de verdad que pensabas en ir sin nadie? No me esperaba que fueses una persona tan temeraria.

Le pusiste mala cara, igual para él no era importante, pero para ti sí que lo era.

-No te pongas así. Yo había pensado en acompañarte, pero si quieres seguir yendo sin escolta, por mi vale.

¡¿?!

-Claro que pensaba acompañarte. No iba a darte la información y dejarte con eso. Soy una buena persona.

Reíste al oírlo hablar, un ladrón que se consideraba buena persona. Definitivamente no había mucha gente como él.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

…

-Perfecto-agarró tu mano para cerrar el trato.- Mañana por la noche vuelvo, tendré las cosas preparadas para que tú te vengas conmigo. Tú solo tienes que limitarte a esperar aquí, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien-sonrió comenzando a caminar hacia la ventana.

Se despidió de ti y se marchó. Con su ida se volvió a crear ese silencio al que ya te habías acostumbrado. Estabas muy feliz por lo que acababa de ocurrirte, ese chico… le debías mucho. Iba a ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño. A cambio tenías que darle un tesoro, pero eso era lo de menos. Podría decir que era muy valioso y cosas así, pero no era comparable al precio que quitarte esa maldición de encima suponía.

Ese día no eras capaz de no moverte, el nerviosismo te lo impedía. En tu interior se mezclaban unas ganas locas de poder escapar. Nunca te habías imaginado que ese día pudiese llegar, pero ahora… ¡Increíble! No eras capaz de expresar con palabras lo mucho que significaba aquello para ti.

Tras la ida de la criada comenzaste a preparar una bolsa en la que llevarías lo indispensable para la salida al exterior. Tan solo cogiste algo de ropa y, también, metiste la comida que habías dejado en la cena, puede que os viniese bien llevar alimentos. El desierto no parecía un lugar en el que la comida abundase por doquier.

Cuando el sol se ocultó por el horizonte, comenzó la tediosa espera. Mirabas por la ventana de vez en cuando, ¿le quedaría mucho para llegar? Te sentaste para esperarlo. Cuando el ambiente que reinaba en el palacio se sosegó, notaste como algo trataba de abrir la ventana. Corriste sin dudarlo, había llegado el momento.

-Bien, rumbo a la mazmorra del desierto-sus palabras sonaron en tus oídos mientras comenzabais a adentraros en aquel gigantesco arenal.

La huida había sido más rápida de lo que habías pensando en un primer momento. Kuroo era un genio de las trampas y los escondrijos, a primera vista nunca hubieses podido adivinar que era un hombre tan inteligente. El plan era maestro, os escaparíais sin llamar la atención y saldríais de la ciudad antes de que saliese el sol. Para desplazaros había conseguido un dromedario. Nunca habías estado tan cerca de un animal tan grande. Al principio no tenías mucha fe en que aquella bestia de transporte fuese segura, pero viendo como Kuroo se montaba y te invitaba a subirte con él, dejaste el temor a un lado y no dudaste en seguirlo. El animal no iba demasiado lento a pesar de llevar a dos personas sobre él, junto con el equipaje.

El primer día de viaje fue bastante entretenido. Kuroo te iba contando historias que había vivido a lo largo de su vida. De pequeño había aprendido a ganarse la vida por sí mismo y, a día de hoy, iba de ciudad en ciudad, en busca de tesoros valiosos que robar. A pesar de ser un ladrón, no lo considerabas alguien peligroso, es más tenías algo de confianza en él. Bajo tu juicio no era mala persona, así que podías confiar en él. No tenías la idea de que los ladrones fuesen gente así. En palacio te habían enseñado a no confiar ni estar con gente de ese estilo porque era peligrosa, pero él era una clara excepción.

A medida que iba atardeciendo, el dromedario iba bajando el ritmo. El pobre debía de estar cansado. Kuroo decidió que era buen momento para acampar. Parasteis en la loma de una enorme duna, allí estaríais a cubierto para pasar la noche. El ladrón se acercó al dromedario y le dio algo de comer, luego hizo que se sentase. De uno de los baúles que llevaba colgado, sacó hierba seca y preparó un fuego para que no pasaseis frío.

-Por la noche, el desierto se transforma-explicó mientras creaba el fuego.- Como yo-sonrió mientras te lo decía.

No fuiste capaz de no reír, a pesar de su alta inteligencia no podía evitar no parecer alguien de menos luces.

-Las temperaturas cambian bruscamente, es mejor que te resguardes-te pasó una manta que llevaba guardada en el baúl.- Si te encuentras mal, tendremos un problema. No me apetece correr riesgos y tampoco quiero que enfermes.

A la luz del fuego, contemplabas como Kuroo estaba cocinando lo que iba a ser vuestra cena. Su mirada estaba cargada de concentración, quería que saliese bien. Tú no decías nada, solo te fijabas en cada uno de los cuidadosos movimientos que el chico daba. Al cabo de un tiempo, la comida estuvo lista.

-Toma, aquí tienes-te ofreció un plato con vuestra cena. A juzgar por el aspecto tenía una pinta deliciosa, ¿quién iba a decir que ese ladrón también sabía de cocina?

-¿Te gusta?

…

-¡Vaya! Me alegro que te haya gustado-sonrió satisfecho.

-En una semana llegaremos a la mazmorra-indicó mientras degustabais aquel plato.- Supongo que de ahora en adelante nos acecharán multitud de peligros. ¡Oye!

¿?

-Ten-de su alforja sacó una cimitarra, un cuchillo curvado, y te la pasó.

¿?

-Quiero que no corras peligros y el mejor modo para que eso es que lo tengas.

…

-Haces bien en tenerlo tú, a mí me quedan más ases bajo la manga, pero tú… Si nos atacan necesito saber que podrás defenderte en la peor de las circunstancias.

No tenías mucha confianza con todo aquello. Técnicamente a los herederos a la corona se les obligaba a aprender el arte de la esgrima, pero tú eras un caso distinto. No te habían enseñado nada de eso, sabías que los cuchillos eran peligrosos y ya era bastante.

…

-¿Qué no sabes usarla? No temas por algo tan trivial como eso.

¿Tan trivial? ¿Cómo que tan trivial? Tu vida podía correr riesgo y tener la cimitarra no iba a servirte de mucho…

-Hum, no te preocupes-sonrió al mirar tu cara pálida.- Yo te enseñaré.

Se formó un nudo en tu garganta, ¿de verdad que estaba dispuesto a enseñarte? Empezaste a imaginar cómo sería que Kuroo te enseñase esgrima…

-¿En qué estás pensando?-preguntó con una sonrisa entre dientes mirando tu cara.

Te sonrojaste y apartaste la mirada.

-Ja, ja-comenzó a reírse al ver tu cara rojiza.

Por suerte conseguiste rebajar la tonalidad de tu cara. Él también paró de reír, decía que le encantaba ver tus expresiones, tú te lo tomabas como un halago. Nunca te habían dicho cosas como esa, en realidad nunca nadie te había dicho nada porque no podías salir de aquella habitación…

Ya era bastante tarde, un bostezo se escapó de tu boca.

-Si quieres puedes irte a dormir.

¿?

-¿Qué hay de mí? Yo no duermo, soy una sombra acechante-puso una mueca malévola para tratar de imponer.

Con una ligera risita te tumbaste junto al dromedario. Kuroo te había afirmado que el animal no te atacaría. Apoyaste tu cabeza contra su lomo, desprendía mucho calor. Ahora sí que no tenías frío.

El cansancio hizo que cayeses en un profundo sueño…

Un delicioso olor penetró en tu nariz haciendo que te despertases sintiendo hambre. Con los ojos entreabiertos, buscaste el lugar del que procedía el olor. Viste la figura de Kuroo.

-Ah, hola-se giró hacia ti.- Ya te has despertado. ¿Has dormido bien?

…

-¿Tienes hambre? Estoy preparando el desayuno.

Te ofreció una especie de brocheta de carne. Primero la oliste tratando de adivinar qué era. No fuiste capaz de adivinarlo, pero desprendía muy buen olor. Sin dudarlo, diste un primer bocado, que fue seguido de muchos otros.

-¿Te gusta?

…

-Es escorpión, lo conseguí esta mañana.

Escupiste el trozo que tenías en la boca, ¿escorpión? ¿Qué tipo de comida te estaba preparando ese hombre?

Comenzó a reír al ver tu cara.

-No podía saber tan mal si te lo has comido casi todo. Además te aportará mucha proteína que te vendrá bien. No dejes nada-su mirada te estaba obligando a terminártelo.

Trataste de dejar atrás esos prejuicios que tenías en mente y acercaste esa brocheta de escorpión. Cerraste los ojos y trataste de pensar que era carne de otro animal. Fue un mal trago porque la idea de que fuese escorpión no te agradaba nada, pero, al final, conseguiste terminarla.

Tras el desayuno, retomasteis el largo camino a la mazmorra…

Quedaba un último día de camino. Al día siguiente, llegaríais a la mazmorra. Había sido un largo camino, bajo aquel ardiente sol. Era maravilloso, nunca habías salido afuera así que te encantaba, pero aquel sol… Era horrible el desierto y su brusco cambio de temperaturas no te agradaba en lo absoluto. Habíais tenido que hacer frente a una tormenta de arena y tuvisteis que sortear campamentos de beduinos del desierto, todo aquello debido a la pésima suerte que llevabas contigo. Durante el camino también hicisteis varias paradas, allí aprendías el arte de la esgrima a manos de aquel ladrón. No tenías un talento nato, aunque empezabas a ser capaz de hacer algún movimiento, pero su nivel estaba a años luz del tuyo.

-Mañana llegaremos-te dijo esa noche a la luz del fuego.- Se me ha pasado bastante rápido… ¿Y a ti?

…

-Tras mañana nos tocará hacer el camino de vuelta… Voy a ver a Dromedario.

Sí, a su dromedario lo llamaba Dromedario.

Viste como se alejaba hacia el animal. Te acercaste más al fuego para calentarte. Notaste como había un bulto a tu lado. Te fijaste mejor descubiendo que se trataba de la alforja de Kuroo. ¿No la ha cogido?, te preguntaste agarrándola. Al tenerla en tus manos sentiste una poderosa curiosidad. ¿Qué tendría allí guardado? Agarraste la parte superior para abrirlo, despacio… despacio…

-¡Eh!-Kuroo se acercó a ti gritándote.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

…

-¿Querías abrir mi alforja? Lo siento, pero ahí guardo más de un secreto. No quiero que los veas.

Apartaste la mirada, ahora te sentías mal. No había tanta confianza, cierto. Tú te lo estabas pasando muy bien y esperabas que aquel viaje no terminase nunca, pero igual no era lo mismo para ambos. A saber qué guardaba ahí.

Te disculpaste y te acercaste al dromedario para dormir. Cerraste tus ojos tratando de encontrar la calma que necesitabas para dormir.

-Oye-la voz de Kuroo resonó en tus oídos obligándote a abrir los ojos.- ¿Estás bien? No quería sonar brusco… No me di cuenta. No suelo acostumbrar al trato con personas; así que a veces no me doy cuenta…

Mostraste confusión con sus palabras. ¿Te estaba pidiendo disculpas?

…

-No me gusta estar enfadado con alguien y menos con la persona con la que paso las 24 horas del día.

Volviste a sonreír y le contestaste que estabas bien. Te volviste a despedir de él y te acostaste encontrando, a los pocos minutos, el sueño.

-Fiiuu… Ya estamos aquí-la sombra de la mastaba bañaba vuestros cuerpos.

Había sido un largo camino, pero allí estabais. Bajo aquel gran edificio de piedra.

-¿Bueno, qué? ¿Entramos?-se giró hacia ti esperando tu respuesta.

…

Con paso tembloroso y el estómago lleno de mariposas diste el primer paso al interior de aquella mazmorra. Ese tipo de sitios eran bien conocidos por la cantidad de peligros que guardaban en su interior. Tendríais que andaros con mil ojos para no caer en ninguna trampa. Por suerte, llevabas contigo a un ladrón experto en detectarlas y salir ileso de ellas.

En su interior os topasteis con salas con multitud de tesoros, joyas, oro, piedras preciosas… Era increíble. Kuroo te dijo que lo mejor sería que no tocaseis nada y que te mantuvieses en un radio de un metro cerca de él.

El ladrón parecía conocerse de memoria todas las salas, para ti todo aquello era un laberinto plagado de peligros, pero él parecía pasárselo en grande. Por suerte o de milagro, ambos conseguisteis llegar a la sala indicada, aquella en la que estaba guardada la lágrima de Inanko.

Aquella habitación tenía similitudes con una cueva, paredes rocosas, un lago y en el medio, había una elevación en la que estaba el objeto divino. Saltasteis por el camino rocoso formado entre las aguas del lago para llegar a la elevación. No te lo terminabas de creer, pero ante tus ojos estaba la lágrima.

Acercaste tu mano para conseguirla pero Kuroo te la agarró frenándote.

-Espera-pareció mirar desde varios ángulos el objeto.- Esto ha sido demasiado fácil… Aquí hay gato encerrado.

En un rápido movimiento desapareció de tu vista.

-Tú no te muevas-escuchaste su voz resonar en la cueva.

Hiciste caso de sus palabras. No moviste ni un solo dedo, estabas en su sitio tal y como te lo había pedido. Tras un parpadeo pasó por delante de tu cuerpo una cuchilla. Giraste la cabeza por la impresión solo para ver cómo se formaban dos columnas de agua hirviendo. Pegaste un pequeño grito por la impresión, tenía razón si te hubieses movido ya estarías en el otro barrio.

-Por un pelo-se volvió a acercar.- Ya no quedan más trampas en la mazmorra.

…

Ahora que ya no había nada que temer, acercaste tu mano a la lágrima de Inanko.

Al agarrarla, escuchaste un estruendo a tu alrededor.

¿?

-¿Te dije que ya no quedaban más trampas? Me equivoqué, esta era la última.

¡!

-Antes de ver como este sitio se derrumba… Corre-agarró tu muñeca y ambos comenzasteis a correr para salvar vuestras vidas.

A pocos centímetros tuyos, veías como caían pedazos del techo. Todo se estaba destruyendo a vuestros pies.

En aquellos momentos, corriste lo que no habías corrido en tu vida. Fue un milagro, pero ambos conseguisteis salir afuera. Caíste sin fuerzas al suelo, tras vosotros ya solo quedaban los restos de lo que había sido una mazmorra.

-Por qué poco, menos mal que tengo siete vidas-Kuroo dio un suspiro con alivio.- Casi no la contamos.

…

Suspiraste tras decir lo poco que pudiste, por la falta de energía que tenías.

-Al menos no tenemos ninguna herida. Por lo menos yo no, ¿tú?

…

-Bien, quería que no tuvieses ningún rasguño. Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada. Y ahora ya puedes pedir tu deseo, vamos hazlo-te miró en ese momento.

Entre tus dedos se encontraba la lágrima de Inankos. Con ella podrías pedir ser libre de la maldición, había sido duro, pero ya lo tenías. No terminabas de creértelo. Cerraste los ojos sintiendo una explosión de sentimientos en tu interior. El deseo… no tener mala suerte como don, eso fue lo que formulaste en voz alta pero en tu mente no eras capaz de sacarte un estúpido deseo egoísta, querías pasar más tiempo a su lado… Un brillo emanó de la lágrima, con el que tú también te sumiste. Perdiste la consciencia unos instantes, no sabías qué estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando volviste a abrir los ojos notaste como te encontrabas encima del dromedario. Tenías a Kuroo caminando a tu lado, sujetando una de tus manos para que no cayeses.

¿?

-Uh, ¿ya te has despertado? Bien, bien.

¿?

-¿Que qué te ha pasado? Cuando pediste el deseo un brillo engulló tu cuerpo y cuando desapareció apareciste inconsciente. Como parecías estar durmiendo decidí empezar el camino de vuelta y esperar a que despertases.

…

-Aunque a pesar de eso aún sigues teniendo la marca, igual ahora tienes buena suerte.

Pusiste tus dedos sobre la frente. No sabías bien qué había pasado, ¿de verdad que ahora ibas a tener buena suerte? Confiaste en sus palabras, el deseo que habías formulado te había hecho libre, así que la marca no tenía por qué significar nada.

Quedaba un último día de viaje. Durante la vuelta también os había atacado una tribu del desierto y también habías sufrido otra tormenta de arena, todo aquello era muy raro, si ya no tenías mala suerte, ¿por qué os estaban ocurriendo esas cosas? ¿No sería que…?

Al principio trataste de creer que todo se debía a contratiempos del destino, pero la mala suerte sabías que seguía ahí. Esa idea no eras capaz de quitártela de la cabeza, no te había concedido el deseo que habías formulado sino el de estar más tiempo con él. El viaje se estaba alargando más por los contratiempos, todo apuntaba a que la lágrima había cumplido el deseo de tu corazón y no el de tu mente. ¿Tanto sacrificio para haberla liado al pedir lo que no tenías que pedir?

Mirando el lado positivo, podrías pasar más tiempo junto a él, pero notabas como no te había servido de nada. Se podría estar retrasando el regreso todo el tiempo del mundo, pero cuando llegaseis, el trato se cerraría y él se marcharía para siempre… Menuda estupidez he hecho, tu consciencia te iba matando lentamente. No podías hacer nada al respecto.

Pensar que todo se iba a acabar dentro de tan poco. No querías que eso ocurriese, si por ti fuese seguirías a su lado todo el resto de tu vida. Ese ladrón se había ganado un hueco en tu corazón del que no podrías olvidarte ni aunque lo intentases un millón de veces.

Mirabas a la hoguera de la noche, tu vista estaba perdida. Ahora que quedaba tan poco, notabas como el tiempo iba desvaneciéndose muy rápido y tú solo querías conseguir que parase. Querías estar con él, pero el deseo era efímero.

-Ya queda muy poco para que todo esto termine.

Asentiste.

¿?

-¿Qué pienso hacer dices? No sé, lo que me dicte mi instinto. Me marcharé a una nueva ciudad, probablemente.

Lo acababas de oír, iba a irse muy lejos de ti. Ya no iba a poder visitarte ni tú ibas a poder escuchar sus asombrosas historias, era el inicio del final. Comenzaste a sentir incomodidad, se formó un nudo en tu garganta.

-Nuestro trato está a punto de terminar-se levantó y caminó hacia Dromedario para darle la comida.

Miraste su silueta, ya sentías añoranza y aún no se había ido. Te recostaste sobre la arena. Sobre tu espalda notaste un bulto, te volviste. Era la alforja. Viste en dirección a Kuroo, estaba muy metido cuidando del animal. No se fijaba en ti. ¿Qué tendrá en su interior? Abriste con rapidez la alforja. Solo duró unos instantes pero te quedaste sin palabras al ver lo que había en su interior. Te giraste hacia Kuroo, ya estaba terminando de cuidarlo. La cerraste con la mayor discreción del mundo e hiciste como si nada. El joven se volvió a sentar a tu lado sacando un nuevo tema de conversación. Tú no podías sacarte de la cabeza lo que acababas de ver. Querías hablar con él sobre eso, pero sabías que se enfadaría si lo hacías. Decidiste esperar al momento más oportuno.

Estaba amaneciendo, ese día el trato llegaba a su fin. Todo estaba igual a como lo habías dejado antes de marcharte. La ropa en el cesto, los libros sobre la mesa, las cortinas corridas… No se habían tomado muchas molestias en cambiar las cosas en tu ausencia.

-Aquí estamos…-murmuró Kuroo.- Pensar que en este sitio empezó todo.

Miraste a tu alrededor recordando las cosas que habían ocurrido.

-Sobre el trato…-comenzó diciendo el ladrón.

…

-¿Qué tú querías preguntarme algo al respecto? Um… Muy bien, soy todo oídos-se movió el pelo que tapaba sus orejas.

…

-¿Lo has visto?-se quedó helado cuando escuchó tu voz.

Claro que lo habías visto, dentro de su alforja tenía otra Máscara de jade. ¿Para qué quería una si ya la tenía?

-Te dije que no la abrieses… Pero veo que no me has hecho caso-no parecía del todo enfadado más bien se esperaba que algo así pudiese pasar.

Le dijiste que querías saber la verdad, ¿qué se traía ese ladrón entre manos?

-Supongo que ya da igual… La máscara fue una excusa, una bastante buena, la verdad. Me enteré de que teníais ese tesoro entre vuestras pertenencias, yo ya había conseguido una así que no necesitaba otra, pero… dije eso porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías-no lo habías visto nunca antes así, se mostró inseguro- quería ayudarte a buscar una cura para tu problema. La información no me costaba dártela en absoluto, pero eso no era lo que de verdad quería. Pensé que alguien de la realeza tendría un centenar de guardias que harían el trabajo de ir a la mazmorra y conseguírtelo, así que ¿para qué me necesitarías a mí si ya con la información dejaba de ser necesario? Todo eso lo hice para pasar tiempo contigo-soltó de golpe, su mirada se mostraba avergonzada.

Él había hecho todo eso, no solo para ayudarte, sino para pasar tiempo contigo. No sabías qué decir, no eras capaz de articular palabra. Ambos compartíais el mismo deseo.

-Bueno… Ha estado bien, pero el trato ha finalizado. No hace falta que me des nada a cambio, con saber que vas a ser feliz a partir de ahora ya me llega.

Comenzaste a escuchar unos pasos que se dirigían hacia vuestra habitación. Alguien debía de haber oído vuestras voces. Kuroo se giró hacia la ventana.

Trataste de detenerlo, pero no te salían las palabras.

-Ha sido un placer, espero que ahora todo te vaya de maravilla-al terminar de decirlo, desapareció de la habitación y alguien entró a dentro. Era un soldado, te miró confundido. No sabía qué estaba pasando, seguro que se preguntaba qué estabas haciendo allí.

Trataste de decirle lo que te había ocurrido, eso sí sin hacer mención a Kuroo. Le habías prometido no mencionarlo y, en aquellos momentos, el mero hecho de recordarlo solo acrecentaba ese vacío que sentías en tu interior.

Al haberte escabullido tantos días, tuviste una audiencia con tu padre para que le explicases lo que había sucedido. Se veía muy enojado, decía que por tu culpa mucha gente podría haber sido desafortunada. Dictaminó una nueva ley que te obligaba a no poder escapar de la habitación, decía que lo hacía por el bien de su pueblo. Nunca te habías sentido tan mal. Todo el trabajo que había hecho Kuroo para ayudarte había sido en vano, es más, ahora había creado una ley para mantenerte en aquella "cárcel" por el resto de tu vida.

Me lo he merecido, te repetías sobre la cama. Tendría que haber escuchado a mi mente y dejar de lado los sentimientos que albergaba. Ahora él ni siquiera está aquí. No pudiste evitar no llorar, la impotencia te ganaba en aquellos momentos y no tenías a nadie a quién recurrir. Durante aquellas semanas habías experimentado algo que nunca habías vivido antes, esperanza. Pensabas que tu vida cambiaría tras esa aventura, pero no era cierto. Igual si hubieses tomado la decisión correcta las cosas no serían de ese modo, pero ya era tarde, te habías equivocado y no había modo de remediarlo.

Lo único que podías hacer era guardar esos recuerdos vividos a su lado, y no desprenderte de ellos nunca. ¿Quién diría que un ladrón sería el que robase tu corazón?

Esa noche te costó encontrar el sueño. Tu cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo. El cansancio ganó la batalla y entraste en un sueño profundo. Soñaste con un desierto, ibas caminando, el calor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable. Tu lengua estaba seca, agua, buscabas agua, pero no eras capaz de encontrar nada. Entre aquella agonía abriste los ojos despertando. Tu cuerpo estaba seco. Decidiste levantarte para coger un poco de agua. Cuando te pusiste en pie, viste una silueta acercarse lentamente a ti.

-Hola-podrías reconocer esa voz a kilómetros de distancia.

Comenzaste a correr hacia él, una alegría desbordante surgió de tu interior. ¿Cómo es que estaba aquí?

¿?

-He vuelto porque me he dado cuenta de que tienes una cosa que me pertenece…

Te agarró y sin mediar palabra ambos os fundisteis en un beso. Cerraste los ojos y notaste como una sensación que no habías vivido nunca antes se creaba en tu cuerpo. Sentiste su aliento dentro de ti, a medida que se iba acercando más y más, dándote un fuerte abrazo. Todo aquel conjunto de emociones que guardabas dentro salieron poco a poco, el calor de tu corazón se esparció por el resto de tu cuerpo. Notabas como sus manos trazaban pequeñas caricias por tu espalda, te trataba con mucho cuidado, notabas como deseaba estar a tu lado, cada momento. Os separasteis y te volvió a mirar.

-No he podido irme de aquí porque te has hecho con mi corazón-susurró en tu oído mientras te abrazaba.

Sonreías cuando te hablaba, tu corazón latía a más velocidad de la que debería, no eras capaz de sostener todo esos sentimientos. Miraste hacia sus ojos para que vuestras miradas se topasen, él hizo su típica sonrisa entre dientes.

-Te quiero.

No pudiste evitar sonrojarte ante lo que te dijo. Estaba ahí, estaba ahí, a tu lado. En ese momento, decidiste explicarle lo que te había ocurrido en palacio y sobre lo que en verdad había ocurrido con el deseo.

-¿No podrás salir de aquí?-dijo atónito mirándote.

Asentiste fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Todo por el deseo… Pensar que ambos queríamos lo mismo-soltó una pequeña carcajada por no echarse a llorar.- Oye, no te preocupes.

Estaba bien que tratase de darte ánimos, pero no iba a conseguir cambiar nada. Se formó un pequeño silencio entre ambos. Parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo.

-Bueno, no vamos a conseguir nada si nos quedamos sentados… ¿Qué tal si nos marchamos?- te tendió la mano mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Parpadeaste mostrando confusión. ¿Quería que os fueseis juntos? Si tenías mala suerte, ¿por qué iba a querer estar junto a ti?

…

-Me da igual que al estar contigo yo también vaya a tener mala suerte. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, si encontré una cura tiene que haber otra.

Sonreíste, no se iba a apartar de ti, ya no tenías dudas en tu cabeza. Todo estaba claro.

-¿Nos vamos?


End file.
